User talk:Metroidman
Metroidman, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Duplicate images Hello, welcome to Wikitroid, and thanks for . However, you uploaded the now deleted image :Image:Rundas.jpg, which was an exact unused duplicate of the image Image:Rundas0.jpg. Please do not upload duplicate images, as it is wasteful of the servers, and a waste of time as the image already exists. One way to check for duplicate images is to search Google for site:metroid.wikia.com which would show all pages (including images) containing somewhere on the description page or in the title. In addition, you should check the page regarding the subject of the picture, and see if that picture is already used on the article. Feel free to ask me if you have any question, and remember to try the chat room. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:54, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Aurora Unit 313 No it isn't. Aurora Unit 313 appeared after Mother Brain's first appearance. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) The auroras must have a resemblance to mother brain. What that is exactly is yet to be revealed if ever. :Prime 3 takes place long after Mother Brain. Also, MB was built by the Chozo, while AU313 was built by the Federation. Plus 313 was completely destroyed in the ending. There may be some link between Mother Brain, Cortex Computers, and Aurora Units, but AU313 is definitely not MB, no matter what. Dazuro 20:22, 6 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Creating my page First of all, those are opinions and theories, not facts, which make them fan made. So don't do it :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Not just that... Aurora 313 cannot possibly be MB, as stated above. It is not a Dark Metroid, as it lacks the extra set of mandibles. The ship may be a heavily redesigned Delano 7, but it's different enough that it's just as likely anyone else's ship, considering the complete lack of any evidence regarding its identity besides a vague resemblance in color and shape. And for some reason it really rubs me the wrong way that he just pops in here stating all of these as facts. >_> Dazuro 02:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for a period of 2 weeks in accordance with Wikitroid's blocking policy for Incivility and attempting to start a flame war; I have zero tolerance for this behavior. Please note that repeated violation of policy may result in an indefinite block. Notes: }|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Addendum I have zero tolerance for incivility. If you want to contest something, do it in a civilized manner, and at the very least, don't contradict yourself. Here you say you are unsure if it is fan-created or not, but promptly contradict yourself - using faulty logic if I may add - with this post to my talk page. In addition, my response has been confirmed by multiple users - case in point this comment to your talk page. It would be advisable for you to smarten up and learn how to behave, and be forewarned, continued breaches of policy will result in longer blocks, potentially up to indefinite. You have two weeks to come up with a civilized way to discuss this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) When you get unblocked fix your page. It has a lot of untruths. Rollback is... Rollback is a special type of revert which sysops and rollbackers can perform by simply pressing the button that says "rollback". MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:50, 4 June 2008 (UTC) If by tomorow at 8:00 pm (central time US) you have not gotton all of that phoney information off of your page I will personally take all of that garbage off your page. Metroidhunter32 12:12, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :For one thing, it is considered rude to edit others pages, unless there is a good reason. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::true but i've warned him and he needs to get the nonsence off. but I suppose your right. Metroidman, please remove that and put something alternante on your userpage. See I was polite. Metroidhunter32 17:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Hey! And? A common saying goes "Don't ask to ask, just ask," so just tell me what you have to say.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC)